Dentro del bosque
by MilyDeKatsuki
Summary: Un pueblo vive atemorizado por la presencia de una bestia que vive el lo mas profundo del bosque, la cual asesina sin remordimiento alguno, un joven de ojos verdes se cruza con la bestia, descubriendo que esta no es tan cruel como se le hace ver, ¿nacerá un amor?. (historia inspirada en el cuento La caperucita roja y la chica de la capa roja)
1. Chapter 1

-Dentro del oscuro y espeso bosque que rodea nuestro pueblo, existe una criatura digna de ser llamada hija del diablo, una bestia de enorme tamaño de ojos rojizos como la misma sangre, sus colmillos enormes son capases de destruir arboles, sedienta de sangre a atormentado nuestro hogar, asesinando sin piedad alguna a jóvenes inocentes, jugando un macabro juego cacería donde nosotros somos las victimas- la anciana ensancho su sonrisa mientras miraba como el pelinegro se encogía con miedo.

-¡Basta!- exclamo el ojiverde molesto, estaba cansada de oír siempre la misma historia cada vez que su abuela los visitaba, Ike le miro con ojos llorosos y el bufo.

-comprendo la situación pero, simplemente deberías decirnos de una vez por todas que, ni siquiera se nos ocurra entrar al bosque, evitando asustarnos de esa manera abuela- explico volviendo a su libro, la señora sonrió de nuevo levantándose con paso lento.

-mi adorable nieto… la mejor manera de evitar algo, es temiéndole- acaricio sus cabellos rojizos con parsimonia, Kyle alzo una ceja- la principal atención de dicho lobo son los jóvenes de belleza única, inteligentes, valientes y decididos, tu querido nieto seriase una presa perfecta…- continuo con voz gélida, el ojiverde trago nervioso ¿Por qué diría eso?

-¡Madre detente!- la señora le riño visiblemente molesta.

La anciana se alejo sonriendo alegremente, la mujer se acerco hincándose al lado de su hijo mayor, mirándolo con preocupación.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto, a lo que este asistió extrañado.

La mujer frunció el seño mirando de reojo a su madre, levantándose se retiro del lugar arrastrando a la anciana, quien mirando a su nieto sonrió.

-pronto vendrá a por ti…- susurro.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, miro como la mujer desaparecía de su vista y giro hasta su hermano.

-¿ha dicho lo que yo creo?- pregunto el pelinegro preocupado.

-sabes cómo son los adultos con este asunto del lobo, no te preocupes son solo tonterías- intento tranquilizarlo.

Ambos hermanos se levantaron para salir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, estaba atardeciendo y se aburrían en su casa.

-no hables con extraños, no salgas del camino, no entres en el bosque por nada del mundo, vuelve antes de las 6…- la mujer le miraba con preocupación latente mientras daba las intrusiones al mayor de los hermanos quien ya se había aprendido estas de memoria.

Luego de terminar, este se arreglo su larga capa roja, cortesía de su abuela, la cual nunca se quitaba debido a lo importante que era para la mujer de cabellos blanquecinos, ambos comenzaron su camino por el pueblo, observando cómo las tiendas se encontraban vacías , las personas iban y venían, algunas sonriendo y otras con rostros preocupados, temerosos.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a una multitud de personas quienes miraban con horror el cuerpo inerte de una joven rubia, Bebe, la conocía debido a que ambos estaban en el mismo salón, una hermosa adolescente que gustaba de divertirse, considerada una de las más bella del pueblo, ahora solo era un frio cadáver, la sangre escurría alrededor de su cuerpo manchando la blanca nieve.

-Kyle…- la voz casi inaudible del pelinegro le saco de su shock, apresurándose a tapar los ojos de este, evitando así que siguiera observando la horrible escena.

-¡Ya son 4 esta semana!- exclamo un hombre con frustración mientras tapaba el rostro de la joven.

Empujando a su hermano continuaron con su camino, no era una sorpresa encontrarse con el cuerpo inerte de sus amigos, compañeros, vecinos o familiares, como tampoco lo era el culpable, el temible Lobo que vivía en lo más profundo del bosque, muchos decían que era un hombre de día y una bestia de noche.

Este se había encargado de exterminar a muchas jóvenes del pueblo, incluso chicos, usualmente las víctimas eran personas hermosas, dulces y valientes, nadie que lo hubiese visto había vivido para contarlo, también era la razón por la cual entrar al bosque estaba prohibido.

-¿Por qué lo hace?- pregunto Ike sin dirigirle la mirada.

-no lo sé, no es humano, no tiene sentimientos- aseguro con firmeza al menor quien asintió pensativo.

Ambos llegaron a un pequeño parque donde sus amigos le recibieron alegres, había sido una especie de costumbre reunirse en ese lugar todos, si alguno faltaba era debido a que no estaba con vida, por lo cual observarse era alentador.

-es una mierda que el judío este con vida otra vez- insulto Eric con un mueca en el rostro, este simplemente frunció el seño molesto.

-¡Cállate, bola de grasa!- le grito haciendo que el de pelo castaño le mirara desafiante.

-¡no estoy gordo! ¡Soy de huesos anchos!- exclamo molesto por el insulto.

-no comiencen de nuevo por favor…- hablo Stanley acercándose al pelirrojo para abrazarlo con alivio, le alegraba tanto verle- me alegra que estés bien- confeso sonrojándose, Kyle sonrió correspondiendo el abrazo.

-a mi igual…- respondió.

-bien, estamos todos ¿no?- hablo Token mirando a los alrededores.

-no… falta…- comenzó Wendy buscando desesperadamente a su mejor amiga, Kyle sintió su corazón estrujarse ante esto.

-Bebe- completo la frase atrayendo la miraba de todos, tomo aire para continuar- está muerta…- su voz fue baja pero audible para todos, quienes bajaron la cabeza afectados por la perdida.

Wendy se dejo caer mientras lloraba con desconsuelo, los chicos se acercaron a consolarla un poco pero era inútil, la comprendía si alguien le dijese que Stan ya no estaba no sabría como reaccionaria, era su mejor amigo.

Si bien habían crecido con la latente advertencia sobre evitar a toda costa encariñarse con las personas, pues la muerte estaba en todas partes, era inevitable hacerlo.

-tu podrás elegir el juego de hoy Wendy- Clyde sonrió alentándola, la chica asintió un poco desanimada calmándose un poco.

En un lugar donde la muerte era rutina diaria no había tiempo para llorar hasta deprimirse, habían aprendido que la vida sigue, y si se tiene suerte podrían llegar a ancianos, con hijos y nietos por los cuales preocuparse en el futuro, era una maldición.

-juguemos a las escondidas- informo levantándose y tratando de reponerse, su amiga una vez le había hablado sobre, si alguna de las dos muriesen se mantendrían fuertes y alegres, pues no soportarían ver a la otra triste, y debía cumplir su promesa.

Todos asintieron para comenzar a jugar, esta, comenzó a contar con voz fuerte para que todos saliesen a esconderse a los alrededores, el ojiverde corrió observando los lugares donde podía meterse pero todos estaban ocupados por sus amigos, sin saberlo y completamente concentrado en su carrera termino frente a la entrada del bosque, se detuvo de inmediato mirando el letrero que decía con letras rojas, "no entrar".

-¡Kyle! ¡E visto a Ike entrar al bosque!- Eric se acerco con rostro preocupado, le miro sin creerle su hermano no era tan tonto- no ha visto el letrero porque estaba corriendo- explico, si bien, conocía a su hermano y este se despistaba mucho al estar jugando, con preocupación latente corrió dentro del bosque.

-¡Kyle!- grito Eric preocupado- mierda- susurro mirando el lugar por el cual el ojiverde había entrado.

-¿Eric que haces tan cerca del bosque?- pregunto Wendy junto a Stan, Token e Ike.

-Kyle, entro al bosque… le dije que Ike había entrado… solo estaba bromeando no pensé que entraría- confeso con voz lenta, jamás pensó que su broma llegara tan lejos.

-¡Que hiciste que!- grito Ike molesto y preocupado.

-¡tenemos que buscar a un adulto!- razono Wendy obteniendo el asentimiento de Token.

-¡maldito culón!- grito Stan golpeando en el rostro al castaño, molesto.

…

El pelirrojo corrió con fuerzas intentado alcanzar a su hermano antes de que se alejara demasiado, sin embargo fue inútil, se detuvo jadeante recuperando el aire notando con temor que se había perdido, ¿Cuánto había corrido?

Regresando sobre sus pasos no pudo evitar reírse, que tonto había sido, era imposible que Ike hubiese entrado al bosque, gracias a su abuela, el menor tenia pánico a este lugar, además nunca le vio correr hacia ese lado.

-maldición- susurro mientras caminaba sin rumbo alguno, sus piernas flaqueaban y sus pies estaban hinchados, alzo su mirada hacia el cielo comprobando con temor como la luna llena se alzaba sobre él.

Sintió su corazón paralizarse del miedo al escuchar los suaves pasos de un animal acercarse hacia él, giro su rostro asustado encontrándose con un hermoso tigre, quien le miraba con sus fríos ojos.

No era el lobo, pero, igualmente corría el mismo peligro, sin pensarlo comenzó a correr huyendo del animal quien gruñendo le perseguía, corrió lo más fuerte que pudo, su capa se atoro en un árbol logrando así que se desprendiera de su cuello y provocando que este tropezara y callera.

Se quejo al sentir su antebrazo arder debido a la caída, este sangraba pero era lo de menos, el pánico se apodero de el al observar como el animal se disponía a atacar, cerró los ojos esperando su final, pero un gruñido lastimero fue lo único que se escucho en el lugar, con el miedo a flor de piel abrió los ojos mirando lo que muchos habían visto, pero ninguno lograba contar.

Con sus enormes colmillos enterrados en el cuello del felino, le lanzo lejos, cruzando sus atemorizantes ojos rojos, con su imponente tamaño se cernió sobre él, su pelaje negro como la misma noche le caracterizaba.

Se arrastro hasta chocar con el roble de un árbol la temible bestia tomo con su boca la capa roja para luego lanzársela, con el corazón a punto de explotar tomo la capa mirando con extrañes al animal quien acercándose a él deslizo su caliente lengua sobre la herida, causándole un sorprendente alivio.

Jadeo, el miedo y la confusión dominaban su mente, ¿Por qué? Pensaba al observar como el lobo se recostaba a su lado sin dejar de mirarle, el miedo disminuyo un poco al notar que lejos de su aspecto terrorífico el animal era realmente hermoso.

-¿Por qué has entrado en mi territorio?- la gruesa voz llego a sus oídos, devolviéndole el miedo que antes se había ido.

-Tú…tú… ¿hablaste?- sin formular bien las palabras se alejo lo mas que pudo.

-¿no puedo hacerlo?- respondió levantándose.

No respondió temblando ante la su figura.

-los humanos no llegan hasta este punto del bosque, te llevare donde puedan encontrarte, sube- ordeno acostándose en la nieve para que este se pudiese subir.

Con el miedo aun en su cuerpo el ojiverde se coloco su capa subiéndose sobre el lomo del animal, sintió bajo su cuerpo el suave pelaje, no pudo evitar acariciarlo un poco antes de sujetarse, el de ojos rojos comenzó a correr entre los árboles, sintiendo frio se recostó sobre el suave pelaje, el cual emanaba un reconfortante calor le adormeció completamente.

¿Por qué no lo había asesinado?

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, mi corazón latía con fuerza, hundí mi rostro en el suave pelaje negro, su calidez me adormeció como un niño en brazos de su madre, su olor penetro mis fosas nasales embriagándome.

Realmente estaba confundido, pero, lo disfrutaba, mucho, algo dentro de mí se movió con fuerza ¿Qué sería? Sin poder luchar más, caí en brazos de Morfeo.

-¡Kyle!- un grito me volvió a el mundo real, abrí los ojos asustado encontrándome con mi madre quien con lagrimas en los ojos corría hacia mí, mire a mi alrededor notando que me encontraba justo al lado del letrero de "no entrar" ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí"

Correspondí el abrazo de mi madre e Ike corrió a abrazarme también.

-me alegras que estés bien- susurro en mi oído con voz suave.

Y yo asentí, soltando el abrazo volví mi vista al bosque, ¿Por qué me había ayudado?

…

-eres la primera persona en entrar al bosque y salir ileso- Stan me dijo mirándome suavemente mientras envolvía mi herida ante la vista de Kenny y Ike.

-lo sé…- mi voz sonó apagada, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, demasiadas preguntas atormentaban mi mente.

-¿Kyle sucede algo?- pregunto Kenny mirándome con preocupación.

-no es nada- sonreí falsamente, no podía contar lo que habia sucedido, lo mejor era olvidar.

Ambos se miraron sin creerle nada, sin embargo debido a las circunstancias decidieron dejarlo pasar, por ahora.

-mejor te dejamos para que puedas descansar un poco- Kenny hablo levantándose de la silla, el pelirrojo asintió sonriéndoles.

-adiós, Kyle nos vemos mañana- Stan me le abrazo con cuidado.

-adiós- me despedí.

 _La enorme figura de gris se cernió sobre mí, mirándome con sus feroces ojos carmesíes, dejando ver sus colmillos afilados mi corazón dio un vuelco, sus patas dieron pasos hipnotizasteis hacia mí, logrando así que retrocediera, no era la bestia que había visto._

 _-no temas, despierta de una vez ya, hijo- escuche su voz en mi cabeza._

Abrí los ojos agitado, había sido solamente un sueño, un horrible sueño, ¿hijo? Parpadeo confundido, revolví mi cabello levantándome con parsimonia.

Ya hacia una semana en la cual el mismo sueño se repetía una y otra vez, desde esa vez, las preguntas no dejaban de rodar por mi cabeza.

…

-¿Por qué no conozco a mi padre?- la pregunta salió por inercia, los platos que mi madre sostenía hicieron un estruendo al caer al piso.

-¡madre!- grite mientras iba a ayudarla, esta con nerviosismo recogió los pedazos de vidrio.

-te lo eh dicho ya, falleció, punto- su voz sonó temblorosa.

-pero…- antes de terminar me interrumpió.

-¿no es hora ya de que te reúnas con tus amigos?- pregunto poniendo rápidamente la capa y echándome literalmente afuera.

Porque se había comportado de esa manera, demasiado extraño, mire el cielo notando que estaba realmente oscuro, seguro llovería, camine hasta llegar al punto de encuentro, no había nadie seguro estaba demasiado temprano.

Continúe caminando para distraerme, y sin notarlo termine frente al bosque de nuevo, lo mire con cuidado, y retrocedí unos pasos, sin embargo algo en mi pecho se movió, otra vez, era como una atracción, un instinto, el bosque me llamaba, casi como poseído comencé a caminar hacia el bosque sin notarlo siquiera.

Parpadeé dándome cuenta de lo que había echo, estaba allí de nuevo, perdido.

Di un ligero salto al sentir como una liebre pasaba por debajo de mi, sonreí viendo el animal blanquecino, era realmente tierno, este continuo su camino sin embargo no llego muy lejos al caer en una trampa.

Intente acercarme sin embargo unos pasos me hicieron parar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- escuche la voz del lobo, me sobresalte dirigiendo mi vista al lugar de donde provenía dicha voz, sin embargo me sorprendí al encontrarme con la apariencia de un humano, de cabellos negros y ojos azules, realmente alto y de compostura delgada.

Mi rostro demostraba lo confundido que estaba, eso lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa, ignorando por completo mi presencia de dispuso a sacar al animal tomándolo por las orejas, sin apartar su mirada de mi, mostro sus largas uñas, mientras sus orbes tomaban un color rojizo rasgo la piel de la liebre abriendo su estomago.

Mi corazón se acelero y el pánico se apodero de mi cuerpo, sentí nauseas al observar como este tomaba entre sus manos los órganos del animal llevándoselos a la boca, comiendo con satisfacción, la sangre se notaba a montón, me asquee y quise correr, pero no lo hice.

Tras terminar de devorarse las entrañas del animal, lo puso con cuidado en el suelo.

-¿solo te comes lo de dentro?- pregunte por inercia.

El chico solo sonrió y con su boca llena de sangre, junto con sus manos se acerco a mí, deslizando su dedo sobre mis labios, logrando así que saboreara un poco el sabor metálico de la sangre.

Deslizo su lengua sobre sus labios haciéndome sonrojar, sus ojos rojos me traspasaban de un lado a otro.

-seria un desperdicio arruinar la belleza exterior ¿no lo crees?- me respondió con voz lujuriosa.

Jadee asustado.

Era él, el mato a Bebe, y los demás, dejando a la vista su belleza, solamente se comía su interior, temblé asustado, estaba frente al lobo, de nuevo.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Jadee asustado, cayendo en la realidad le mire con ojos asustados.

-¿sucede algo?- sonrió deslizando su dedo sobre mi mejilla, su mano ardía al tacto y no pude evitar enrojecer.

¿Qué haría? Si bien me había ayudado esa vez, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que pudiera asesinarme ahora mismo.

Dejo escapar una leve carcajada y apartándose con parsimonia me miro con esos feroces ojos que ahora volvían a ser de color azul, un azul demasiado intenso, mi cuerpo se paralizo ante estos, y no, no lo hacían por el miedo sino por otra razón que no logre descifrar.

-vuelve a tu casa, y no vuelvas mas al bosque- me miro de arriba abajo.

Se giro dispuesto a marcharse, sentí mi corazón palpitar y todas las preguntas comenzaron a aflorar de nuevo en mi cabeza ¿Por qué no me había matado? era él quien causaba todas esas horribles muertes ¿no?

-¡Espera!- mi voz sonó desesperada, el detuvo su caminar sin voltearse siquiera- tu… esa noche ¿Por qué me ayudaste?- pregunte armándome de valor, sin embargo este se disipo justo en el momento en el que esos fríos ojos azules me miraron con cierto brillo en ellos.

-¿realmente deseas saber eso?- su voz gruesa hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco, mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse demasiado caliente tanto que temí poder derretir la nieve bajo mis pies.

Sintiendo la garganta seca e intentando no apartar mis verdes ojos de los azules asentí avergonzado, aun la sangre se podía entrever entre los labios de este pero lejos de sentir temor otro sentimiento se afloro en mi pecho.

Depositando el peso de su cuerpo en su otra pierna sonrió nuevamente mirándome con interés, sus ojos azules destellaron y los pequeños colmillos se asomaron entre los rosados labios.

-es muy pronto para que sepas eso… ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto mirándome fijamente.

-Kyle- respondí en un susurro, imposible de oír sin embargo este lo logro.

-Kyle- mi nombre es sus labios me hizo estremecer como nunca antes lo había sentido, volviendo su cuerpo hacia mí y deslizando sus manos por mis brazos se detuvo en mi cuello.

Me estremecí entrecerrando los ojos al sentir su aliento chocar contra mis labios.

-hare que desees ser devorado por mi Kyle- susurro con voz queda antes de posar sus fríos labios sobre los míos, fue un beso corto, simplemente un pequeño roce.

Deslizó la capucha roja hasta cubrir mi cabeza, sonriendo aun, me miro con intensidad.

-rojo como la sangre- sonrió apartándose de mí, las dudas no dejaban de amontonarse en mi cabeza ¿me había besado? Aunque había sido un momento tan efímero que lo hacía sentir casi como si no hubiese sucedido.

Alce mi rostro intentando encontrarme con esa mirada nuevamente, sin embargo fue en vano este ya no estaba en el lugar, en cambio pude notar como pequeños copos de nieve comenzaba a caer, danzado en el aire, ¿por eso me había cubierto? Mire mí alrededor intentando volver en mis pasos.

Rápidamente un pequeño recuerdo afloro en mi cabeza, estaba perdido, ¿Cómo lo olvide? comencé a dar pasos por un pequeño sendero que esperaba me devolviera a casa, maldije internamente el momento en el cual decidí entrar otra vez en el bosque.

Mi mente no dejaba de darles vueltas a todas las palabras y acciones que el ojiazul había realizado, ¿Por qué? Era lo que me preguntaba, suspire mirando con resignación como la nieve comenzaba a caer más deprisa, comenzando a sepultar las raíces de los arboles, debía apresúrame, era una tormenta de nieve.

Camine por un par de horas y aun no lograba encontrar la salida, ya comenzaba a desesperarme y el frio calaba mis huesos, mire hacia arriba comprobando con temor que el cielo ya se encontraba cubierto con su velo nocturno, la luna resplandecía como nunca antes y yo jadeé asustado.

…

-por favor si sabes algo de Kyle dímelo enseguida- con voz preocupada Wendy informo a Stanley este sonrió con tristeza y asintió volviendo a su casa, debía apresurarse había comenzado una tormenta de nieve.

La chica entro a su hogar con pesadez, de verdad estaba preocupada por Kyle quien había desaparecido desde temprano, deseó que estuviera bien, entro a su habitación y se relajo al sentir lo caliente que esta estaba, se arrodillo frente a su cama pidiendo por el pelirrojo, al terminar se levanto tomando unos guantes que estaban en la mesita.

Sonrió con melancolía, pues dichos guantes fueron un pequeño regalo de Bebe, de verdad que la extrañaba demasiado, poso su vista en la ventana, esta daba justo hacia el bosque, recordó que siempre tuvo miedo a este y aun lo hacía.

-te extraño Bebe- susurro aferrándose a las telas.

 _Wendy_

Abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar una gruesa voz llamarle, miro hacia los lados sin encontrar nada, con temor observo por la ventana pero tampoco había nadie allí.

 _Wendy, ven, sal te estoy esperando._

Otra vez escucho, sintió su pecho contraerse, sin embargo se acerco a la perilla de la puerta para abrirla.

 _Por la ventana Wendy_

Paró en seco volviendo entre sus pasos, la voz era demasiado hermosa y llamativa, sin entender el porqué lo hacía comenzó a caminar hacia esta, deslizo el vidrio salió de su cómodo hogar encontrándose con el horrible frio.

Casi como poseída comenzó a caminar hacia el terrorífico bosque, era el llamado de ese hombre el que provocaba que sus sentidos comunes se apagaran.

Al entrar al bosque sintió su cuerpo desfallecer ante el miedo, frente a ella se encontraba esa bestia, aquella quien le había arrebatado a su mejor amiga, con dientes filosos y mirada carmesí sintió su corazón estallar aterrorizado, quiso correr pero no lo logro, no podía.

 _¿Tienes miedo? Lo entiendo, tranquila no dolerá… demasiado._

Sintió como la bestia se abalanzo sobre ella con delicadeza, tumbándola en el frio suelo, las lagrimas comenzaron a aflorar en sus ojos violetas, un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta al sentir como las filosas garras destrozaban su ropa dejándola desnuda.

-no… por favor- suplico en vano, sabía que no pararía.

Grito de nuevo al sentir su piel ser abierta desde su pecho a su pelvis, con una lentitud demasiado tortuosa, sintió frio y su vista se nublo ante el incesante y horrible dolor, sintió sus oídos zumbar y observo con su visa desenfocada como la enorme bestia comía gustosa de sus órganos vitales, hacia mucho frio y sus ojos se desenfocaban observando la nieve caer por ultima vez.

La nieve se manchaba del líquido carmesí, y con ojos opacos Wendy sonrió.

 _Nos volveremos a ver Bebe_

…

Jadeo nuevamente intentado seguir con su camino, las piernas comenzaban a fallarle y sus manos estaban contraídas, sintió sus labios temblar con fuerza, su vista se comenzaba a nublar y solamente sentía deseos de cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Pero sabía que no podía, si lo hacía moriría, aunque ¿Qué importaba? De todas formas no sabía a dónde iba, era su fin, se dejo caer de rodillas al piso, intentando enfocar su mirada, ¿sería su fin? Escucho un grito desgarrador que le hizo abrir los ojos, sin embargo no importaba, solo quería dormir.

...

Observo como la chica cerraba los ojos violetas convirtiéndose en una de sus tantas víctimas, esta poseía una gran inteligencia sin embargo, fue demasiado sencillo engañarla, un desperdicio.

Volviendo a su forma humana el limpio con cuidado, no quería estropear su belleza, con cuidado la dejo justo frente a su hogar, la miro por última vez antes de volver al bosque.

Se detuvo al oler un olor demasiado maravilloso, suspiro ante este, sus nervios se alteraron y deslizo su lengua sobre su labio.

-demasiado maravilloso Kyle- gimió su nombre extasiado, ese humano de verdad que era especial, con sus enormes ojos jade y su cabello rojo, justo como la sangre, no entendía como era que no lo había descubierto antes.

Volvió a su forma bestial y corriendo con prisas se encontró con el pelirrojo recostado en la nieve, luchando por no caer dormido, sonrió, estaba tan indefenso, la victima perfecta.

Continuara…

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, aquí les dejo la continuación de esta historia no les diré el porqué de mi ausencia sin embargo estoy feliz de haber vuelto y esta vez espero que para quedarme, espero que este cap sea de su agrado y espero sus comentarios aquí abajito ¿sí? Los amo y nos leemos.


End file.
